Ghost
by DreamAngelSaki
Summary: Kagome going crazy? A princess that gets what she wants but not a true friend. So is the little voice talking to her just her imagination or is someone really there? A ghost? And if she meets someone who does not exist she gets sent away changing her life


DreamAngelSaki: Wow.... so i haven't writtin a fanfic in FOREVER! like seriously... but i heard some song and i thought it be cool to make it into some sorta story. So sorry if it sucks i'm a little rusty! its a little hard to get into but its really worth it. Inuyasha is a little dark at first when he does get in the story but its sooo worth the wait cause ya... well you'll see haha. :)

So I dont own Inuyasha or the song Ghost by Emilie Autumn :D but i love them both. Please no flames... Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly to the sun. She sighed and went to her mirror and sat in front of it. Her long black hair was tangled in such knots that she knew no idea how on earth it got that way.

_Why is it me you've chosen to follow, did you like the way I look when I am sleeping, was my hair more fun to tangle? _

Kagome picked up her brush and began to work on her hair with a gentle smile upon her face.

~_~

Kagome dressed in her long beautiful gown looked around boredly at the rest of the room. Many of the people all around her were in little groups laughing and talking about small gossip. Kagome found herself feeling anxious and jumpy.

"Kagome?" Kagome jumped and turned to see Sango with a worried look on her face, "Are you feeling ok? You've been spacing out all night."

"Oh we'll I'm fine…just… this party is so boring." Kagome said flatly and played with the end of her hair. Sango laughed and gave her friend a strange look.

"And what else do you expect from these parties? A bunch of drunken men laughing and trying to get a young lady even if they are betrothed. Have you been attending other parties or something?" Sango asked eyeing her friend up and down with a suspicious look.

"Oh of course not, Sango. What other parties could I be attending?" Kagome said looking away from Sango's stare.

"Well do tell," Sango whispered, "Or is there some other reason for the black bags under your eyes?" Kagome just laughed and placed her drink down on a table.

"Well…" Kagome began, "Well?" Sango urged her friend to continue.

"I've sorta met someone." Kagome smile sheepishly as Sango gasped.

"A guy?! And you're meeting him at the night?! Your parents will kill you if you get caught." Sango whispered harshly and pulled her friend by her wrist outside.

"Sango calm down! Trust me they won't find out!" Kagome tried to pull her wrist back from her friend and try and calm her down. "They can't find out. They'll think I'm crazy if they believe me if I did tell them." Sango turned and gave her friend a very confused look.

"What do you mean Kagome?" Sango let Kagome sit outside in the moonlight. Kagome was slightly blushing.

"Well it's a little hard to explain… ok very hard to explain." Kagome began and took a breath, "I can't see him. But I can _hear_ him." Kagome looked up from her lap to see her friend, as she gave her a look as though she was crazy. "Oh Sango don't give me that look! I'm not crazy! I know he's here! He talks to me at night. We have tea parties and he whispers songs to me as I sleep! And as I dream I see him! He has long silver hair and the most amazing amber eyes." Sango stood up and glared at Kagome.

"Kagome that's ridiculous and you and I both know it!" Kagome felt a stab in her heart. Sango was her friend she was supposed to understand her no matter what.

_Do you laugh when I'm complaining that I'm all alone, where were you when I searched the sea, for a friend to talk to me?_

"I'm going back to the party and forgetting this whole thing. Don't act stupid Kagome or they'll put you away. I won't say anything about this to anyone but I don't know about next time if you bring it back up." Sango left leaving Kagome to sit alone outside. Kagome felt the warm tears fall from her eyes.

"_Kagome…_"

Kagome had a quick shiver run up her spine, turning her head quickly to where she thought the voice came from but saw no one. A soft and small smile came to her lips. "I know you're there Inuyasha. I know you are…"

_Did you know sometimes it frightens me, when you say my name and I can't see you, _

_Will you ever learn to materialize before you speak, impetuous boy, if that's what you really are. _

~_~

Kagome sat up in her blue night gown setting her table up with little cakes and a small tea pot. Kagome sat a place for two. "I don't care if others know you're here, I know you are and I guess that's all that matters." As the night went on Kagome began to drink her tea and eat her cake. After filling up on her tea she decided it was time to use the little girl's room. "Excuse me." She whispered and excused herself. And as she came back she laughed with delight that the sugar she has left was gone and the balcony window was open slightly.

_How many centuries since you've climbed a balcony, or do you do this every night with someone else, will you always attend my midnight tea parties, as long as I set your place?_

"Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled and went back and sat down at her seat. "I had to go to another absolutly boring party. I can't believe how every party seems to be the same. But next week my parents will be throwing one. They said I'll have to find my suitor there… but I don't want anyone else. Would you be my date?" Kagome listen carefully but heard nothing. She felt something heavy in her chest and decided that was enough for tonight. "Alright its time for bed now." She made her way to her bed and blew out the candles on the way. Laying there in the dark Kagome whispered something about the window.

_But please try to close the curtains when you leave at night, or I'll have to find someone to stay and warm me_

As Kagome laid down she began to cry thinking of what was ahead of her in the next week. If anything she was to wed some old man that she knew nothing about and was going to be left with this lonely feeling that she has forever. She was about to fall in her deep sleep when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and hold her close. If she had not been so tired she would have smiled and gotten closer.

"Thank you."

~_~

Kagome sat there the next night, yet… she did not feel Inuyasha around her. The window was not opened at any moment in the night. Kagome sighed, "Maybe he's just busy."

'With what? Do ghost have other plans?' The little voice in her head spoke to her. This was a good sign to Kagome that she might be going a little crazy. Kagome then blew out the candles and went to bed. As she laid there she waited for the little voice she longed to hear whisper to her. But still nothing came.

_you've already made me a most unsuitable wife, for any man who wants to be the first his bride has slept with, and you can't just fly into people's bedrooms, then expect them to calmly wave goodbye, __you've changed the course of history, and didn't even try_

~_~

"Kagome you look darling!" Sango laughed and twirled her friend around. "I've always loved that dress on you!"

Kagome sighed and looked at her dress, yet nothing seemed to please her. Here it was the night her parents would chose who she should stay with and Inuyasha had not come to her all week. 'Why?' Was the only thing that kept going through her mind. Kagome fought back the burning tears that she had been since she gave up on every talking to Inuyasha again. "Well go out there!" Sango shoved Kagome onto the dance floor and the music began to play and Kagome, unwillingly was brought into the dance.

As the partners came one after another men spoke of many of the same things. Her looks on the night, her marriage, her family and how well her family was and how much it could profit from theirs. She felt like she was about to scream.

_but when I'm stuck in conversation, with stuffed shirts whose adoration, hurts my ears, where are you then? _

'I need to get out of here!' Kagome's thought shouted out. 'Now! Out now!' Kagome pulled away from her partner at the moment and he gave her a look. "What's wrong Mistress Kagome?" He asked. Kagome took a step back when she bumped into someone.

_Can't you cut in when I dance with other men _

_It's too late not to interfere with my life_

"I'm sorry but I believe I will steal her from this point on." Kagome felt her wrist be pulled into another direction and saw the look of shock on the other mans face.

"Now Kagome look at me or you'll step on my feet." Kagome felt a surge of energy and snapped her head to him. It was him! Long silver hair and the most amazing eyes she had ever seen.

"Inu-!!" Kagome was cut off by his smile which bore fangs. "Hush girl, the night is young and I have yet to make you mine." The voice that rang through her ears gave her a shiver. This was not soft whispers that she was used to. "I felt that, that's good you should be nervous around me." Inuyasha leaned down and whispered into her ear. Kagome felt in her own way she was in danger but at the same time she didn't care. He was here… and not only in her mind. Kagome didn't know how long she was dancing with him or how on earth they got so close but she loved it. He smelt of outside, of fire.

"Inuyasha… where have you been?" Kagome whispered, since she was leaning on his chest listening to where the heart beat should have been. "I thought you had left me."

"You know I would not leave you, arrogant girl." He spoke in a smooth tone. "I simply had to do something's that did not involve you." Kagome felt hurt and tried to pull away but he held her in the spot and continued to dance. "Now don't go trying to run away. I did so much to come see you, so I'm not leaving until I know your mine." Kagome looked up at him and his golden eyes held darkness as the candle light from the chandelier.

"But Inuyasha… you already have me. I'm yours." She said but earned a hard glare from him.

"You are not." He stopped dancing and stormed out of the room all the way out to the garden. He moved so fast Kagome was afraid that she would have lost him in the crowd but no matter what he seemed to stay in her eye sight. Kagome followed him all the way out into the small forest of trees where he stood in the shadow.

"You aren't mine Kagome." He whispered. He took a step closer to her and she took a step back. "Don't walk away from me Kagome. You're mine." Kagome looked at him confused.

"But you just said-" "You are mine!! No matter what you are not all mine yet but I will make you mine." He took a step closer to her and she did not move. She just continued to look into his eyes.

"Make me yours then." Kagome whispered looking at his lips. Inuyasha looked like he was going to say something but then took Kagome into his arms and kissed her roughly. No matter what way it was Kagome enjoyed it. She didn't want anyone other then Inuyasha but something in the back of her mind shouted that this was going to be the end.

Then quickly as the kiss came she felt a pain in her neck! She looked down to see Inuyasha had bitten her! Kagome cried out in pain but Inuyasha stayed there. After a minute or so Inuyasha pulled back. "I've marked you as mine. Now no man can have you." He looked so proud like he had just won a prize that everyone wanted, a smirk of someone who thought he was like a king. Kagome slumped against him. Inuyasha chuckled and placed her gently on a tree. "Now I must leave." He whispered, Kagome held her hand out and tried to say something but nothing came out. Her eyes felt heavy and she felt as though her lung were going to claspe.

"Don't worry darling you'll be fine. You are my woman after all." Kagome felt a tear slide down her face as she saw him walk away and then she gave in and fell into the darkness.

_Where are you now? Standing behind me? Taking my hand? Come and remind me who you are. Have you traveled far? _

_Are you made of stardust too? Are the angels after you? _

_Tell me what I am to do, but until then I'll save your side of the bed _

_Just come and sing me to sleep_

_~_~_

"But really mother he was there!!!" Kagome screamed for what seems like 100th time. "Inuyasha was there!"

"And I've told you, all you did was stand by the wall the whole night!! You did not move once when someone asked you to dance. Then I find you out in the garden outside sleeping! What will everyone think!?" Her mother yelled back at her. "Stay in here until I figure out what to do with you!" Kagome's mother, Taki slammed the door and walked to her room where three people waited.

"Well has she gotten any better?" The tall man with a white shirt asked Taki.

"No she's still going on about some boy." Taki sighed about in tears.

"And you're her friend and she's talked about a voice that talks to her right?" The man asked, addressing to Sango who nodded her head.

"Yes, she went on and on about him."

"Well I think that's enough proof." Kagome's father said with a stir face, "We need to send her with Dr. Asakura." Taki gasped with horror.

"No!"

"Mada'am I really think that it's for the best." Dr. Asakura said and patter her back for comfort. Taki nodded her head and sighed. Kagome's father, Lee then went to Kagome's room.

"Kagome pack up your going with Dr. Asakura." He said in a cold tone and Kagome gasped and her eyes filled with horror.

"Father you are not sending me to an insane asylum!"

* * *

Saki: Well there you have it! The first chapter and hopefully i'll write more cause truthfully i had a blast writting this. but i dunno it depends if other people then myself like it. Hope you all liked it! If you have a suggestion email me at mimib_ :)


End file.
